


teenage dirtbag

by injeoImis



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 6/7 losers are uber gay, F/M, Lowkey Stenbrough, M/M, Reddie, Songfic, fluff?, highkey benverly, this is lowkey gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie Tozier. Eddie Tozier. Richie Kaspbrak. It didn’t matter. Not as the taller boy walked down the aisle to his future husband. Everything felt like a dream. Throughout his high school career, the only person that could make him stutter like Bill Denbrough was Eddie Kaspbrak. With his short red pants, knee-high socks and annoying as fuck inhaler, Richie loved him anyway.





	teenage dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> dt to the reddie to rumble groupchat on twitter ty for the prompt. this oneshot is based on the song teenage dirtbag by wheatus!!

[ Lyrics ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wheatus/teenagedirtbag.html)

  


* * *

 

 

 

 

**_her name is noelle, i had a dream about her_ **

 

 

_Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie Tozier. Eddie Tozier. Richie Kaspbrak. It didn’t matter. Not as the taller boy walked down the aisle to his future husband. Everything felt like a dream. Throughout his high school career, the only person that could make him stutter like Bill Denbrough was Eddie Kaspbrak. With his short red pants, knee-high socks and annoying as fuck inhaler, Richie loved him anyway._

 

_Nothing could ruin this day for Richie._

 

Except for his damned alarm clock. He pushed it over to the floor and groaned before rolling off his bed. Hitting the floor with a thud, he ignored how neither of his parents said anything of the loud noise and stripped from his pyjamas to shower.

 

Despite the warm water waking him up, the cold air hitting his towel covered body made him want to lie back in bed. Richie hummed in slight disappointment, then he wouldn’t see Eddie today which would make the day significantly worse.

 

Richie held his glasses as he grabbed a granola bar from the counter and left his house before anyone else could find him in the kitchen. He had to meet Stanley and Bev for homework comparison before algebra started.

 

“Stan the MAN!” Richie yelled, walking into class attracting the stares of other juniors in the specific class. He didn’t miss the way Bev and Stan shared an exasperated look which made Richie smirk. “Admit it, you two missed my loud scrawny ass over the three day weekend.” Bev rolled her eyes, “We saw you all three days.” “Code for _‘you missed me.’_ ”

 

The three friends discussed the homework packet, over which Richie made his signature immature jokes. He ended up copying the answers Stan had, despite Stan saying the teacher would notice. “This seat taken?” Someone asked. Richie leaned back on his desk, letting Bev answer for him. “Go ahead, Eddie.” Richie sat up, abruptly and choked on the air.

 

Stan gave him an amused look and Eddie a confused one. “Something wrong with him?” “Me? No… no, no, I’m fine! Dandy. Great. Learning. Relaxed. It’s all good… in this hood.” Bev muffled a laugh with her sweater.

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**_i got gym class in half an hour, oh how she rocks in keds and tube socks_ **

  


 

Changing for P.E. made Richie hate how much his stare on some of the other boys lingered for way too long and his face began to become light pink. People might start to notice that he was (definitely not) checking them out. Then they would think he was gay! Which he totally wasn’t! The way he thought about Eddie was… in appreciation. Eddie had studied hard, used cute glittery coloured pens and wore a weird as shit fanny pack that was also cute but no way. No crush there.

 

“Four eyes, you leavin’ or what?” One of the boys asked, waving a hand in front of Richie. “Yeah, yeah, gimme a sec.” He muttered, standing. Richie sighed then began to follow the rest of the group of teens into the gym.

 

“Alright kids,” The gym teacher started, looking at his clipboard. “Over the next two classes, you all have to do your semester run around the track for graduation requirements. Ten minutes or less.” Richie groaned, with everyone else. At least he could make do with Ben and Bill in this class. Not that they would care if Richie stuck by the two of them. Richie was friends with Ben because he was dating Bev, and Bill could be found with Stan a lot of the time. If you wanted Richie to be completely honest, he quite liked both of them. Not to mention that Bill was kind of cute and also had an adorable younger brother who he crosses paths with every few days.

 

Running made Richie feel calm, as much as he hated to admit it. Ben and Bill were currently not laughing as his good jokes (Richie couldn’t believe he wasted those joke on them. They didn’t know humour if it tripped them down a flight of stairs.) as well as someone who groaned periodically next to Richie. He turned to the side, seeing the one and only Eddie Kaspbrak. He wore his signature red shorts with the required P.E. t-shirt. “Do you ever shut up, Roadrunner?” The shorter boy asked, bumping into Richie, probably purposefully.

 

“I’d never shut up for you, Kaspbrak.” Richie winked. Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes then increased his running pace, leaving the three taller boys behind. “W-way to go… Rich,” Bill panted. “Take a drink of water, Big Bill,” Richie muttered, leaving Bill and Ben behind as well.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**_man, i feel like mould. it’s prom night and i am lonely_ **

 

 

 

 

Junior Prom was the biggest piece of shit event Richie ever attended. He stole his father’s ugly ass suit and snuck out of the house for no reason. His friends were here, yeah, but they were all with someone else. Ben and Bev and Stan and Bill, as expected. Richie tried to talk with Mike but he was occupied with some other boy Richie didn’t know. It didn’t matter anyway, he and Mike weren’t really good friends. Richie only knew Mike because he and Ben were like besties since freshman year.

 

Richie was seriously considering leaving but he knew what that would bring upon him. Worried friends and angry as fuck parents. Of course, Richie should have expected he’d be the actual loser of the Losers. Sitting at their table in the back all alone. Hell, even Eddie was dancing with someone before.

 

The teen decided to take a walk around the school. At least he’d be burning off the calories of whatever shit he ate and drank before the DJ came.

 

The hallways were as empty as his life. _Fuck, that was too deep_ , Richie thought, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. What the hell was Richie supposed to do? He couldn’t keep pining over Eddie. There was only one year left as a high schooler and he would waste it obsessed with someone who didn’t even give him a second look? No way! Richie sighed. He wished he had it as easy as Ben. Liking girls. Richie kissed Bev twice in the eighth grade as ‘experiments’. They thought they liked each other but Richie didn’t exactly see the point in kissing. Maybe it was because Bev is his good friend… and a girl.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**lo and behold, she’s walking over to me. this must be fake, my lips start to shake** _

 

 

 

Richie heard another pair of footsteps quickly approaching. Turning around to see who it was might have made him seem desperate so he kept walking. “Are you ever going to stop, Tozier?” The familiar high-pitched voice that could only belong to Eddie made Richie stop abruptly.

 

“What’re you doing out here, Eds? You should be in the gym, having a grand time!” Richie deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “Don’t call me that, we’re not even good friends. Besides, the DJ is playing shitty music. I also had to take my meds. What are you doing out here, Richie? Shouldn’t you be annoying Greta Hayes or something?”

 

Richie laughed, “Fuck that bitch! Do you think I have low standards or something?” “I’m surprised you have any at all,” Eddie replied, with a straight poker face but Richie could tell he wasn’t being serious with the way his eyes looked at anything except for Richie’s own eyes.

 

“Seriously, Kaspbrak. What’s the deal?” Richie continued to inquire and began to walk again. “I saw you walk out. I wasn’t going to let you be out here all by yourself.” “What an angel you are.” “Shut up, Trashmouth, this is my second good deed of the week.” Richie laughed and Eddie smiled.

 

The two walked in silence, appreciating the other’s presence and listening to the muffled music coming from the auditorium. Eddie began to hum along as the song Faithfully by Journey seeped through the walls. “Hey, Richie… Do you want to dance?”

 

At this moment in time, Richie was unbelievably confident and said yes before his mind could process any kind of thought. In the dark hallways with the except of moonlight from the windows, Eddie wrapped his hands around Richie’s neck and Richie gingerly rested his hands on the shorter boys waist.

 

“You don’t… you don’t have a problem… with this?” Richie asked, nervously. What if someone left to use the bathroom and saw them? Then they’d come over and yell at them or even beat the shit out of Richie! Or even worse, they’d hit Eddie or-- “No. There’s no one here. It’s alright. We’ll be alright.” Eddie reassures him, calmly. Was this really what it’s like to be in love?

 

“Yeah,” Richie repeated. “We’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first IT writing ig??? i've only watched the movie so i hope the did the characters justice??


End file.
